Untitled
by o0LovexspelL0o
Summary: I have no summary! Just click and read! (hehehe..)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters! It is JKR that owns them! Not me! The only thing is this story is the plot!  
  
It was a cold Sunday on fall break for Hermione Granger, and she was in the library studying. That's all she really felt like doing right now. Last month her best friend, well one of them had been taken, or kissed. It had been Ron and she missed him terribly. There had been an attack on the school by the deatheaters and they had almost taken Ginny too. They really had no reason to attack the school, but nobody really focused on that... Harry had been transferred to Durmstrang for his 7th year because Dumbledore found it to have stronger security precautions. She had protested that he stay but it had been before Ron's kiss. Ron had persuaded her out of it. She was now all alone. And even more still Ginny, having been raped, was traumatized.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
"Ron, hurry, we have to find Ginny!" Hermione screeched. If they didn't quicken their pace, Ginny could be killed, or taken to live with the Deatheaters as a slave...they did terrible things to their slaves.. Hermione shuddered. She couldn't let that happen to her.  
  
----  
  
Reaching the Great Hall she heard Ron let out a small noise of grief. All around the Hall; everywhere; lay bodies of injured or dead people. Fighting back a wave of tears Hermione jogged through the Hall in search of Ginny, Ron close behind her. On the brink of giving up Hermione turned around to ask Ron where else they could search, when she found him kneeling over a heap of robes, or a person rather. Running towards him she relised it was Ginny.  
  
"Ron, is she ok? What-" she started.  
  
"Hermione, she's been raped, but that's not the point right now, we have to get out of here.C'mon..." he said.  
  
Nodding she helped him pick up Ginny and head towards the door. Ginny looked up at her with her eyes red and tear strewn. "Hermione, I can't do this, my life isn't going to be right again.I'm-" Ginny was cut off.  
  
The door they were heading to burst open and a hooded figure glided blindly up to the trio and made a grab for all of them. Ron dumbly punched the dementor and made to grab his wand, but it was to late. The dementor had already begun to pull its hood back over its face...Ron was gone...  
  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
  
Ginny never talked anymore. Hermione understood her being upset but she couldn't quiet figure out why she wouldn't talk to anyone. Hermione thought that if she had been raped, and she almost had, she would want to get the dirty or scared feelings she was feeling, out of her system.  
  
Anyways Harry still wrote her everyday, and she felt like she would cry with every letter. He tried so hard to comfort her, but whatever he seemed to say in his letters made her want to run away. Along with writing her he also wrote Dumbledore. The letters to Dumbledore normally were full of pleads for him to transfer back, or get Hermione transferred to Durmstrang. Dumbledore of course refused and said that he felt better with them separated. Hermione really hated him for that. Even though she was mad at him for keeping them apart she still asked him for advice every now and then, it kind of comforted her... Suddenly Hermione stood up. She had to get out of those thoughts. She went to pull her hair back but relised she had been crying.. She hated when she did that...She wiped her face and headed towards the hall.  
  
When she was out in the hallway she heard laughter, not giggles or anything just, cruel laughter. She turned around. It was the Slytherins.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" she asked feeling annoyed.  
  
Draco Malfoy, also known as 'the Dragon' walked forward, "Well you see dear Granger, it seems that you have had a little problem..." he smirked.  
  
"What might that be?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Lets guess...its red..." he said backing off.  
  
"Just tell me!" she said getting angrier.  
  
"Oh my god Mudblood, and we thought you were smart.." Pansy said rolling her eyes, "he means you've started your period."  
  
Hermione was in shock. What? I've started my period and the Slytherins are the first people to know? That was definitely a terrible thing. They would spread this around the whole school, and make fun of me for being late starting it. She was very scared of what they were going to tell people.  
  
With one last glance at the crowd of Slytherins she was off to the girls bathroom. She rushed in and looked around to see if anyone was in there besides her. There was of course, she never got privacy...but then she remembered she didn't have any womanly items.she knocked on the stall door.  
  
"Yes?" asked the voice. Hermione could tell that she was old and might just have something she could use.  
  
"Um, this might sound stupid, but do you have a pad or something I have use?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Oh sure hun, here." she said passing it underneath the stall door.  
  
"Thanks," she said, and went into the next stall, did her business and came out. She looked at her skirt. It had a blood stain.. Then she remembered a simple spell...it was removed easily.  
  
Her stomach grumbled. Her watch read lunchtime, good, she was hungry. She hurriedly walked towards the Great Hall, but when she reached the doors she slowed to a calm walk and wandered in. The Gryffindor table looked the same, except for the few people left still grieving over Ron. It made her sick to watch them sit there with their hand holding up their heads and staring into space with a torn expression on...she looked away. She walked over and plopped down next to Neville. It looked like he nearly fainted. Se shouldn't have done that. He had been really jittering after Ron's death.  
  
"I'm so sorry Neville! Its only me Hermione, its ok.." she said soothingly.  
  
He stopped shaking and looked up at her face. His features changed from terrified to relaxed.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione, thanks." he said slowly.  
  
"No problem." she said grabbing a muffin.  
  
Suddenly the whole hall went silent. She looked around until she was why. Over in the far left corner of the hall by the Slytherin table there sat a weeping house elf. She stood up and walked over to it. As she got closer she relised that she didn't know it.  
  
"Excuse me, are you alright?" she asked quietly.  
  
The house elf looked up. She thought it was female.  
  
"Are you okay?" she repeated.  
  
"Yes." the elf said with a sniffle, "I'm fine..." it said, it was a female and it sounded offended.  
  
"Well how about you get up and I'll walk you back to the kitchens." Hermione suggested.  
  
"No!" the elf screeched. She stood up and snapped her fingers. She was gone.  
  
Hermione looked around and relised that the whole hall had been watching. She looked up at the professor's table. Dumbledore caught her eye and nodded. She walked back over and sat by Neville again. This time he wasn't as shocked to see her.  
  
She finished her muffin and the bell rang. When had collected her books that she had been reading at the table and by the time she stood up there was very few people left.  
  
Oh my gosh! She thought, I'm going to be late. When she had made it halfway to the dungeons she relised that it was Sunday, and Fall Break at that. She slowed her pace and decided to take a walk around the school. She turned around to leave the dungeons when she saw it. There was a girl that looked to be in her 5th year weeping behind a pillar. Hermione was all about helping so she started towards her. Halfway there she stopped. Thoughts started running through her head, memories and such, things she's said or done. Hermione stumbled and walked over to a wall to lean on for balance. When she reached the wall she felt faint..  
  
What's wrong with me?..she thought...Hermione probably would have passed out if it wasn't for a high pitched scream. As if someone had turned off a switch the thoughts vanished. The scream, where had it come from.the girl!! She looked back at the girl and found a black cloak over her...she was silent.  
  
Hermione walked over to the girl and knelt down to look at her. She was no longer weeping, shaking or screaming.in fact she wasn't even breathing..no breathing??? She was dead! Hermione hurriedly stood up and tried running. She tripped on the black cloak covering the girl she hadn't been wearing that.  
  
Hermione picked the cloak up and examined it. A piece of light parchment fluttered to the ground in front of her. She picked it up. It looked like a letter of something like that. She started reading...  
  
Nice try father, I knew it was you when you used the name Mudblood when referring to yourself, when you were supposed to be a transfer Ravenclaw, a muggleborn transfer. Later father, enjoy hell.  
  
The Dragon  
  
The Dragon? Oh my God! Draco had killed his father?!.... Wait a minute that can't be his father that's a...it is his father! He had obviously used the Polyjuice potion to fool his son for some unknown reason..  
  
Anyways, onto more important matters, what was she going to do? Leave and tell, or leave and tell no one...she thought about it and relised if she told she would probably have to go to court and such things! If she didn't would she be able to take the guilt, but why would she feel guilty? Lucious was a horrible man..he deserved it. She wouldn't tell...  
  
But then again, why not? All Malfoy had done to her since she had first met him was call her names, threaten her and go to any lengths to make her life hell.  
  
With her mindset, Hermione took one last look at the dead Lucious, and took off towards Dumbledore's office. When she reached the entrance to his office she was about to start guessing when he came out.  
  
"Dumbledore! I have some very important news! Draco Malfoy, he's killed he's killed his father! I was going for a walk through-" but she was interrupted.  
  
"Hermione! It's all right! Draco came to me after he had done it and it appears that he was under the Imperious Curse when he did it! Its all ok.." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Who put the Imperious Curse on him?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Voldemort himself...at least that's what he told us." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, ok Professor..." Hermione said not believing any word he just said. ********************** Heading back to the common room Hermione was feeling kind of anxious..as if someone was watching her. Out of instinct she turned around. Nobody was there of course but she just had to look to be sure. Halfway back however Hermione was almost positive she heard someone stumble over something. Again she turned around and she saw it.  
  
The silent swish of someone's cloak slipping into the shadows. She walked over to the area where she last saw the cloak and she was also about to slip into the shadows when someone came up behind her and put their hand around her mouth. She turned around and she screamed into the hand.  
  
*****  
  
With all the force she could muster she pulled the hand off of her face. She was about to run for it when the hand grabbed her shoulder. Screeching as loud as she could she pulled out her wand. But just as she was about to curse the git into oblivion, a soft a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Hermione, look, look at me, its me!"  
  
She turned around, with her wand still ready mind you, and studied the person. He had long shaggy black hair, good build, brilliant green eyes shielded by glasses and a scar.  
  
"Harry! Harry oh my! How did you, when did.." she tried but he shushed her kindly.  
  
"Lets go for a walk shall we?" he asked. She silently nodded and he walked along with him towards the grounds. "So, umm Harry, did Dumbledore finally give in to your pleads? Is he letting you come back?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment and then he looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"No Hermione, he's only letting me visit today. I have to leave after dinner..." he said quietly.  
  
"You haven't changed, still the smart beautiful Hermione that I remember..."  
  
Hermione blushed at his kindness. She knew and Harry knew that she wasn't beautiful, but she appreciated it all the same.  
  
"Harry, what made you change? You seem so quiet, like a coffee shop poet or something, but then you seem to remind me of Sirius, and you father a lot. And I guess the quiet and calm part of you is from Lupin. You have definitely changed...I missed you." she finished.  
  
*****  
  
When they were on the grounds Hermione had a sudden idea, but wiped it away as soon as it crept into her mind. She had thought that a trip to Hagrids would cheer him up but she remember sadly that he had gone insane. Professor Grubbly Plank was permanently holding his position of Care of Magical Creatures. As they got nearer and nearer she kept walking farther and farther off. Finally he gave in and followed her.  
  
When they were about to go explore the Forbidden Forest for old times sake the dinner bell signaled them in.  
  
"Hermione, I have to be going ok? Dumbledore said that I was to leave when the bell rang. I have to go." Harry said hurriedly.  
  
"But Harry, earlier you said that you had to leave after dinner. And-"  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"Mione I only said that to not dampen you happy mood. I'm sorry.," he said. And he ran off towards Hogsmead. Hermione watched him go until he was completely gone. That wasn't like Harry at all. He wouldn't lie to her like that. What had gotten into him..  
  
Turning towards the castle Hermione had a sudden idea. Though she and Dumbledore weren't on close terms she could talk to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Reaching the castle she walked in the open doors and headed toward the Gryffindor table. When she sat down no one really seemed to notice. Not even Neville. Brushing the thought away she grabbed a piece of garlic bread and started peeling it apart to eat.  
  
******************  
  
Finishing the piece of garlic bread Hermione stood up and brushed the crumbs off of her robes. When she was sure all of the crumbs had fallen to the floor she headed toward Professor McGonagall office.  
  
:: knock :: knock ::  
  
Hermione only had to knock twice when McGonagall opened the door.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Umm..Proffessor I was wondering..Today..You know how Harry was here visiting and all? He lied to me. He said that he would be leaving after dinner, but when it was time for us to go in to eat he suddenly said that Dumbledore told him not to tell me that he was really going to be leaving before we ate. I know I shouldn't be making a big deal about it but do you all know something that I'm not supposed too?" Hermione asked very quickly.  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to talk to you about this, or any student at that, while were at school. I'm sorry." she said grimly.  
  
"That's ok Professor, good night." Hermione said. **************** The next morning Hermione got up and did the usual. She took a shower, got dressed into her uniform, made several elf hats and read 5 chapters from one of her text books. When she was finished with her morning routine, she stood up and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Out in the hallway she heard cackles of laughter and what seemed to be squeaks, or pleads of some sort. Following the echoing noise she was lead to the grand stair case that separated down the middle. Looking over the she saw the same house elf from the other day at breakfast. Looking farther to the left under the stair case she saw...  
  
*********  
  
The Slytherin Quidditch team. They were torturing that poor elf!  
  
Running down the staircase she pulled out her wand and stupefied the nearest Slytherin. When he fell to the floor it kind of swayed so that she saw whom it was. Crabbe.  
  
Damn, it wasn't like he could do any real damage anyways. When he hit the floor the Slytherins all looked at him, then at her. Malfoy looked at her with a death glare and said clearly.  
  
"Catch her."  
  
'Oh crap! Oh crap oh crap oh crap!' was all that was running through her head besides the RUN FOR YOUR LIFE part. The part saying RUN FOR YOUR LIFE was clearer so she did as her mind told her, she ran. She ran out the Great Hall doors that lead to the grounds. When she stepped off the last step she chanced a second to stop and catch her breath.ooh this was a bad decision on her part...  
  
There was nowhere to go! They would surely catch her.  
  
Turning around she looked and saw the Slytherins gaining on her. What was she thinking? Running down there and stupefying Crabbe...  
  
She started running, looking every which way as she did. Suddenly it hit her. The Forest. That was the only place she could go.  
  
She kept running until she entered the forest and slowed down and knelt by a large tree.. The Slytherins had entered shortly behind her.  
  
"Granger, oh Granger...where are you...." Malfoy cooed.  
  
She whimpered as he neared. Instantly she covered her mouth and stood to run. Too late. Malfoy was right in front of her, evil as always. She looked around her. The quidditch team seemed to circle them. Behind Hermione was a single tree.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's waist and pushed her back into the single tree behind her. She kept struggling against him and every time she tried to wriggle free he pushed up against her more, or just pushed her harder into the tree.  
  
"So, Mudblood I see that you happened to," he pushed her against the tree roughly," walk in on our fun and games..."when he stopped talking she tried escaping again. It resulted in two hard nudges in the ribs.  
  
"So?" she said rudely.  
  
"So, Granger? I wouldn't be so abrupt around several highly trained Death Eaters," he said, waving his arm towards the surrounding Slytherins.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened quickly at this new information. She figured they were going to be dark wizards, but becoming Death Eaters after the attack last year? She thought they were smarter. 


End file.
